Angel by face, Demon by Heart
by Illussen
Summary: A new mutant appears appears and Magneto is very interested.Will he succed to claim the new mutant? Okay I suck at summaries...
1. Into the shadows

    A.N.: Okay, this is my first story, so tell me if it isn't good. Principally, it is about my character, Rain and her life. Banished by her own family she is recruited. By who? Read and you'll see.

 Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. Only Rain.

  Enjoy!!! And R&R, please!

**Angel by Face, Demon by Heart**

**Author: Illusen**

**Chapter 1: Into the shadows**

Somewhere into a forest

  She sat in the dark, empty room next to a mirror. Few candles were throwing a weak light, enough that she could see her face in the mirror. A strand of platinum blonde hair fell on her face covering a part. She sighed and removed it. Her gray/dark blue eyes raised and looked at her own reflection. Her face was pale, almost white, and her lips were as well almost white.

  "Why me?" she said in weak voice. "From all on this damned world I was the one that was cursed." she talked with her reflection as she touched a knife that was on the floor.

  "You are not cursed." a male voice spoke. Her eyes widened. She looked in the mirror to see the one who was talking to her. In the darkness, the only thing she saw was two yellow glowing eyes. She turned around. "Who are you?"

  "Someone like you." he answered remaining at the cover of the darkness. "Alone because what it is."

  "What are you?" she asked rising from the place where she was sitting. She was tall, about 5'10'', 125lbs, dressed in a gray tank top, a pair of black, sport pants and white sneakers.

  "A mutant, Rain. What you are. I have special abilities and I, Magneto, have come to help you."

  "I don't need your help." she said and turned to the door.

  "I'm the only one who really knows how you feel. Family and friends reject you afraid that you will ruin the good name that they have. Parents against their own blood, just because you're special." Rain stopped. "You're not the only one that feels that."

  "You can make them accept me?"

  "Unfortunately, no."   

  "Then what do you want from me?"

  "I want to help you. You barely know about your gifts. I can teach you. Offer you shelter. Protect you from the ones that want to harm you."

  "And you'll do this for me because…"

  "Because I'm sick of the human scum that think they are the superior race. We are the future. They don't like us because the fear and the envy. They do fear us because they know we can destroy their kind and they envy us because they know we are better in everything than them."

  "Maybe you're right, maybe you aren't, but I do not want to be a part of your little freak club. I'm sorry but I have to refuse your offer." she said as she tried to open the door.

  "I wanted to do this on the easy way but you don't seem to understand." Magneto said as he waved his hand, a metal pipe moving towards her and bending over her hands before she could do anything.

  "It seems that you know more about me and you've come prepared but tell me Magneto... What are you going to do to me? Kill me?" she smiled. "I don't care. It would be easier for lots of people without me and I don't really want to live that much." Magneto seemed surprised.

  "If you do not care about your life, maybe you would care about the life of your parents."

  "Your stupidity is bigger than I thought." Rain felt the metal bending harder, still she continued. "They banished me from the family because what I was. What makes you think that I really care about their insignificant lives?" she added with the smile on her face.

  "Then…what about…your sister?" Magneto said, the satisfaction in his voice was obvious. Rain's face changed rapidly to hatred.

  "You leave her out of this!!! She has nothing to do with me or my powers. Kill me, kill my parents but leave her out of this." she yelled trying to escape.

  "What satisfaction do I have if you are dead? You're for no use then. So I make the next proposal: you help me with different tasks that I'm going to give you and I leave out of this your family and friends alone. Deal?"

  "Fine!" she muttered. The metal pipe fell down.

  "I'm glad that you have accepted my offer. I will contact you for further instructions." Magneto added and prepared to fly away.

  "You just have gained another enemy, **Magneto**." she said behind him. Magneto smiled and didn't turn, nor said something, he just flew away. He was the Master of Magnetism, how he could worry about the threatening of a 16 year old girl? "And you don't know what kind of enemy..." she added.

She watched his departing. Her eyes began to glow in a light blue/purple color. She strained her fists and began to walk to the mirror. She took the knife that was lying down and threw it into the wall. The blade entered totally, making a crack. Few seconds after it began to glow in a blue/purple color. Rain exited the little building. After 30 seconds, all blew up in a blue flamed explosion. Rain walked slowly following the path leading out of the woods, the fire still burning somewhere behind her. Blood poured from her hand.

  Illusen: Okay, little short chapter, mostly presenting Rain and how she is 'recruited'. More action in the next ones. I promise. And in the next chapters I'll show it better what powers she have.

  Note: Her powers are a little complicated. Really hard to explain. Basically are connected to a form of energy that is converted to kinetic energy or electricity or a form of energy that melts things.

    Rain's full name is Rain Annabelle Kettler and her codename is Circe.

  Enjoy and review, please :)).


	2. Getting used with the life

**Angel by Face, Demon by Heart**

**Author: Illusen**

**Chapter 2: Getting used with the life**

  Magneto stayed in front of the huge screen and watched the Black Bird landing, then Wolverine on the pilot seat.

  "Circe!" he shouted. The huge, old door opened and Rain entered. She was dressed in a black and dark gray top with light gray collar, long dark gray gloves with silver bracelets, black, leather pants with a silver belt, and dark gray boots with silver bracelets over. Her knee long hair was put in a ponytail and her lips colored with black lipstick, as well as her eyes had thick and black eyeliner.

  "Yes?!" she said folding her arms.

  "We have company." Magneto said as gestured towards the screen.

  "Who is it?"

  "An X-Man. Our enemies."

  "Whatever. Wanna take care of him?" she headed towards the door as she grabbed a black trench coat from a chair and put it on her.

  "No. Destroy the lab, activate the security system from the hallway and give a warm welcome to our guest with this." Magneto said as he threw her a little bomb.

  "Bomb?! You don't like him too much." Rain said as she played with the dangerous device.

  "I don't. After you finished, report to me immediately." Magneto added as he flew away.

  "Okay, boss." Rain said and walked towards the control panel. "Designate mutant Circe, access code: two-five-zero-zero-one."

_  "Mutant Circe accepted." a robotic voice announced._

   "Activate automatic security in sector two and five."

  _"Password required."    _

  "Alpha-four-seven."

  _"Password accepted. Security activated."_

"Shut down."

  _"Shutting down."___

"That's done. Now let's destroy Frankenstein's little paradise." she muttered as she stepped few steps back. Rain closed her eyes then reopened them, this time glowing in light blue/purple color. She extended her arms to make a T-shape with her body then concentrated. A blue wave of light took shape growing bigger until it reached the computers that exploded. Rain closed her eyes then reopened at their normal form.__

  "Second task done. Now, let's warm up this cold castle." she muttered for herself as she pushed few buttons on the bomb and attached it to a wall then left to Magneto.

   Moments later, in Magneto's study

Rain knocked at the door and entered. Magneto raised his eyes from so files then quickly closed them.

  "Done already?" he said.

  "Yes. What's next?"

  "Take The Lightning and go here. Look for a person called Mystique. She will tell you what to do." Magneto instructed as he threw a piece of paper at her. Rain caught it and began to read it.

  "What about you? I set up the bomb at 15 minutes so you'd better hurry." she counseled him as she put the note in a pocket.

  "I know that you'd wish me to die but it won't happen soon. Now go. What I do next is none of your business."

  "Fine, oh, Almighty One." she teased as she got out from the room heading for the hangar. She loved to annoy him and Magneto hated when she was doing that.

  Illusen: Okay, as I said in the other chapter, I showed one of her powers. It is short but I'll try to put up the next chapter soon, and I'll try to make it bigger.


	3. Friends and Foes

**Angel by Face, Demon by Heart**

**Author: Illusen**

**Chapter 3: Friends and Foes**

The triangular shaped plane landed softly somewhere next to Bayville Boarding House. A door opened and Rain got out. She was dressed in a black top with a short white skirt, over knee platform boots and a black trench coat over. Her hair was kept in a ponytail and she had two bags in her hands. After she got down, the plane began to raise and soon was away in the air.

  "Right..." she muttered as she watched the departing of the plane. Magneto was becoming weirder and weirder. Rain walked towards the house and knocked the door. A short boy, with dark blonde messy hair, dirty clothes and smelling like shit opened. He remained shocked in front of her, probably staring at her legs or other parts of her body. Rain had a great body and she wasn't ugly at all. She held her breath and waved her hand in front of the boy.

  "Hello?!!" she said.

  "Oh, yes, sorry." Todd Tolansky said and shaken his head a little. "How can I help you?"

  "Does Mystique live here?" Rain asked pressing her shoulder on the door frame.

  "Yeah..." Todd answered still dumbfounded.

  "Is she home?" Rain asked again. The boy was stupid or what?

  "Yeah..."

  "Can I come in?" she said again a little annoyed.

  "Yes, of course." Todd answered and robotically moved out of the way. Rain entered the house and made a face of disgust. Did people actually lived here?

  "Todd, who is it?" another male voice spoke as a brown haired boy entered in the room holding a boll of cereal in one hand and in the other a spoon.

  "She's looking for Mystique." Todd answered.

  "Mystique?!" Lance asked coming back to reality. "She isn't here. What business have you with her."

  "My business is with her and only with her. I come from Magneto."

  "Did I hear Magneto?" Pietro asked entering in the hallway.

  "Yes." Lance answered.

  "So you are his new recruit." a female voice came from behind her. Rain turned around to face the other mutant. She had a strange feeling that she won't be exactly friends with her. Or those morons.

  "Mystique I suppose."

  "Come on in." the older mutant Mystique said as she entered the house and went in the living room. Fred Dukes was eating a boll of cereals. He looked at them strangely.

  "Well boys, meet your new team member, Circe."

  "Circe, meet Fred Dukes-or Blob, Lance Alvers-or Avalanche, Pietro Maximoff-or Quicksilver and Todd Tolansky-or Toad."

  "Nice to meet you." said each member of the Brotherhood.

  "Yeah...Nice to meet you too. Can I be shown now to my room?"

  "Of course. First you have to know some things. As you know, this is the Brotherhood. I don't want to hear that you are friend wit the X-Men. This is the most important rule. Monday you start school at Bayville High. Lance will take you with his car."

  "No need. I'll take my-" she suddenly realized that she had forgotten something in the plane; "-wait a minute... My motocycle!" Rain remembered that the plane was taken by Magneto. "Why that-" she began but thought that she would better stop.

  "Magneto gave you a motocycle? Incredible!!!" Fred said munching on his cereals.

  "Well, I'm with Magneto since the last 3 months. And he put me to do some little jobs for him. Do you think I walk 100 miles?"

  "No..." Fred answered.

  "As I said," Mystique interfered being obviously disturbed by the interruption "Lance will take you. I will talk with Magneto to bring your motocycle, if it is that important, when he will contact me. Satisfied?" Mystique said very cold. She would have given everything to throw her out from the house but Magneto's orders...

  "Very..." Rain answered with a sarcastic voice. "My room?" she added raising her both eyebrows.

  "First room on the left at the end of the stairs. You can handle it?"

  "Sure thing Blue Boss." she added and left.

   Three days later, Monday

Rain walked trough the hallways pf Bayville High as she looked for the chemistry class. Looking on the classrooms doors, she bumped in a person, throwing the students books and hers down.

  "Shit." she sweared in her thoughts. "I'm sorry." she added in a loud voice as she looked at the student. Goth like dressed, auburn hair with two white strands and dark make-up, very resembling to hers, the girl said a: "That's okay. It was mah fault." and began to gather her books. "I wasn't looking where I was walking." as she began to gather her books as well.

  "New here, no?" the girl said, Rain noticing now the southern accent.

  "Yeah, how did you know?"

  "Yah were looking for your classroom, that's why yah bumped into meh." the girl got up holding her books. Rain got up too.

  "Chemistry..."

  "Yah've just passed it. Ah have chemistry too. Come, Ah'll show yah." the student added and began to walk away. Rain got next to her. "My name is Rogue."

  "Rain. Very interesting name."

  "Same for yah." she replied and entered in a classroom.

  "Thanks." Rain said and went to sit at a desk.

  "No problem." Rogue said and sat at one of the desks in the back, isolated from the others. As Rain saw, the others students walked away from her and began to whisper something. Rogue looked sad. Rain felt sorry and thought she'd better do something. It was true, her heart became as cold as ice after Magneto recruited her but somehow that girl was remembering her of Mina, her sister, the person she was sacrificing for now.  So she got up and went over to Rogue. "Hi there." she said. Rogue looked up. "What's up with them?" Rain asked pointing towards the group of students.

  "Ah don't know and Ah don't even care." Rogue answered.

  "Well, I'll sit with you if you don't mind." Rain sat down.

  "Yah know, yah don't have to stay here for pity."

  "No. Not for pity. You remember me of someone." Rain smiled.

   Lunch time

In just few hours Rogue and Rain become friends. They both were hiding the fact that were mutants each one thinking that the other was human.

  "Glad that the teach forgot to give us homeworks." Rain said as she walked with Rogue towards a big tree with a soda in their hands.

  "Ah think that Miss Brown gave us homeworks for the whole year." Rogue made a face.

  "You can always take a bad grade." Rain joked.

  "Ah have plenty." Rogue smiled.

  "Hey, Rain!" they heard behind. Both turned to see the Brotherhood.

  "Wait me for a minute." Rain said and went over to the Brotherhood. "What's up?"

  "Mystique told us to bring you home earlier. So you'll pass over the last two classes." Lance explained and began to walk away.

  "Okay." Rain shouted and returned to Rogue.

  "Do yah know them?" Rogue asked.

  "You can say that. Morons in my opinion." Rain answered as she thought for the thousandth time where Magneto or Mystique had found them. Rogue smiled. She turned her look to the left just in time to see Jean smiling as she walked trough the tables. "Who's that?"

  "Jean Grey. The most annoying person on the planet."

  "I see." Rain said as she observed the red haired girl. She took a sip from her soda and Rogue did so. In the same time Jean tripped and fell down. Rogue and Rain laughed so hard that one snorted the soda down her nose and the other just spited out. Jean got up very embarrassed and with food on her new shirt. She just tried to smile and ran away.

  "She just bought that one." Rogue succeeded to say finally.

  "That was artistic." Rain added as she wiped the soda from her mouth.

A.N.: So what do you say about this chapter? Not so much descriptions. By the way, I took away some powers from her. Check it out in chapter 1. (especially for you Elanor Tique :)) And don't worry, I'm not upset.) Keep an eye open for the next chapter.


	4. The Test

**Angel by Face, Demon by Heart**

**Author: Illusen**

**Chapter 4: The Test**

Rain got out from the car and entered the house. The rest of the Brotherhood followed her. Mystique was already waiting in front of the stairs.

  "So, what's the big hurry?" Rain asked feeling like the others knew something she didn't.

  "Go and change in your uniform. I'll inform you later." Mystique answered firmly to her question and went up in her own room.

Rain went into her room, bored, and opened the drawer. She took off her uniform, probably was Mystique's idea. She said that her last uniform was showing too much so she simply decided to change it. It was formed from a black, sleeveless top with two silver lines over and beneath her breasts, black pants with black platform boots and long gloves. She wore a silver collar and bracelets over the gloves. She took some pearled cream lipstick and refreshed her make-up. Before she exited the room she grabbed her trench coat and headed down. The others were dressed in their uniforms and probably waiting for her.

  "You're finally finished..." Mystique commented bitterly.

  "Yes. It took me ages to dress this thing. I wonder who was the dick-headed that bought it?!..." she replied looking at Mystique. Rain saw that she wasn't happy with her answer but she couldn't help to smile. Mystique swallowed her angriness and began to say the plan.

  "I took you away from school to meet our little friends: the X-Men and test your capabilities. They are heading back to the Institute in fifteen minutes. That will give you plenty of time to get there and organize the attack." Mystique finished. "And since you are new and we have to see what your talents are, you will lead the attack. Do you think you can handle it, Circe?" she added.

  "Of course." Rain answered as she formed a ball of electricity in her hand.

  "That's not a good idea." Mystique said and prepared to attack.

  "Do you think I was going to attack you? Oh, how could I do something like that? I saw that the electricity from that socket is down and I thought I might help." she explained in a very sarcastic voice. As she did she threw the ball at the socket, few inches near Mystique's head. The ball entered in the socket and all the house lights lit up brightly for a moment then exploded. "Oh, sorry..." Mystique growled. She would have passed Magneto's orders ten times by now just to see Rain's head on a stick but she lost Rogue and it wasn't a very  good option to get him mad right now. Maybe later...

  "Just get out!!! Now!!!" she yelled.

  "Maybe you need a pet. It would calm you down." Rain added and went out.

  "Why you-" Mystique began to walk towards the door but in the exact moment the door came directly in her face. "Why me?" she muttered as she made few steps back to gain her balance. Rain stuck her head on the door. "I'm sorry... Did it hurt?" she tried to be serious but she almost burst into laugh when Mystique entered into a wall.

  "Get out you demon!!!"

  "What can I say, Angel by face, Demon by Heart." Rain said as she waved her hand and got into the car. The others were laughing.

   Near the Institute, 20 minutes later

  "I think I'm gonna sleep, like, forever." Kitty Pryde announced her friends, Scott Summers, Evan Daniels, Jean Grey and Kurt Wagner. They were in Scott's car heading to the Institute when a earthquake made Scott to stop the car instantaneously. Out of nowhere the Brotherhood appeared. Lance sent another earthquake that made the car to roll over. Before the passengers could be caught beneath it Kurt teleported them out.

  "My car!!!" Scott shouted then looked angry at the other team. She noticed the new member. Blob began to run towards them. Scott looked at Jean and nodded. Jean put her hands on her forehead and Blob was risen from the ground. Scott shot at him sending him flying. He remained on the ground unconscious.

  "One's down. Four more to go!" Scott said as he shot a beam at Rain but she dodged it.

  "You are going to regret that!" Rain said and sent a bolt. Scott couldn't dodge away and was hit. He landed somewhere next to Fred. "One for one." Rain formed a ball of electricity and threw it at Jean. Jean formed a telekinetic shield around her. "Why do you attack us?"

  "A test." Rain answered simply as she threw more electricity balls at her.

  "For what?"

  "None of your business." Rain continued her attack. Jean felt that her shield will not hold much longer. _"Professor, we are under attack. Please send help."_

  _"Hold on, Jean. Storm and Wolverine are on their way."_ came the answer.

 The fight continued. Pietro was dealing with Spyke, Lance with Kitty. Kurt was down because of a stone from Avalanche's earthquakes. Jean's shield went down and she fainted from the use of her powers. Rain made a face. She formed a demi and threw it towards Spyke. It hit him in the chest making him to sail trough the air and land on a rock.

  "Thank-you!" Pietro said. At that moment Kitty flied past them and landed on Blob.

  "We're done here. Mystique would better be satisfied with this." Avalanche noticed and began to walk towards the car. The wind began to blow a little harder.

  "That was simple." Rain said and looked at the other team lying on the ground.

  "It's about to get complicated!!!" a male voice said behind them. They turned around to see Wolverine.

  "Back ups? Nothing impressive." Rain said and prepared a demi when a sudden lightning struck her. She fall to the ground, first the pain being unbearable but after ten seconds she felt how her body began to absorb the electricity.

  "I'm sorry, child. You left me no choice." Storm said in her warm voice. Rain closed her eyes and when she reopened them she was seeing all in blue/purple. Her eyes were glowing. Circles of energy surrounded her as she got up. A blue light from the ground raised surrounded her completely and it began to sprout in waves. All this happened in matter of seconds. After the light was gone, her eyes were still glowing and she began to raise from the ground. At one moment she stopped. Rain put her hands together and sent a bolt at Storm. She wasn't affected by it by it made her to fly backwards.

  "Logan! Maybe  we should go now!" Storm shouted.

  "What? Leave this kid to beat me? No way!!!" Wolverine answered.

  "Wolverine!!!" Storm yelled. Logan made a face but he backed up since the other X-Men woke up and were next to him. They walked away, after all, the Institute wasn't far.

  "Yes!!! We have beaten the  shit out of them!!!" Lance remarked as they began to jump up and down. rain began to descend from the sky and landed on her feet but then fall in her knees. The Brotherhood walked over as Lance held her.

  "Hey, what's with you?" he asked somehow worried.

  "My head..."  Rain muttered with weak voice then all began to get black. She had fainted.

A.N.: So, how do you think this one is? I'm not that good at describing fights but I did my best. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did keep an eye open for chapter 5.

PS: Review, please!


	5. Deceptions

**Angel by Face, Demon by Heart**

**Author: Illusen**

**Chapter 5: Deceptions**

   Xavier Institute

  "I really don't understand you, Storm!" Wolverine said as he walked trough Xavier's office. Storm was sitting on a chair in front of the desk and Xavier at his desk. "Why did we go? You let a sixteen year old girl to think that we are some cowards!"

  "If you could stop reproaching me what I have done, I could explain!" Storm answered angry.

  "Fine, I'm listening."

  "When I hit her with the lightning, something was triggered in her. The feeling of pain or whatever she felt made emotions to take over her and control her powers. And I know better than anyone the result." Storm took a little break then continued. "Any mutant that it isn't connected with electricity would be lying in a coma after being hit with a similar bolt with the one I've been hit. Plus, she looked tired and somehow hurt behind the mask of angriness." Wolverine nodded. He didn't like it but it was only the truth.

  "Chuck, you don't have anything to say?"

  "I was thinking..." Professor Xavier answered as he put his hands on the top of the desk. "Jean told me that when she asked this girl why was she doing that she answered that it was a test."

  "A test?!!" Wolverine snorted. "I seemed to me that it was from the pleasure of seeing us going down. And you let it get away, Ororo!!!"

  "Logan, for Gods sake. Is a sixteen year old girl. What possible pleasure could she have in harming us. Now you're just exaggerating." Storm replied, sure of her words.

  "When she will attack again with that good for nothing Brotherhood, don't say I didn't warn you." Wolverine added as he stormed out of the room.

  "Wolverine..." Charles started to say but Logan shut the door. Storm looked at Xavier. "As usual..."

  "Storm..." the Professor began.

  "Yes."

  "Do you remember that the past month Cerebro picked up a weak mutant signature in Miami. Named Annabelle Reyes, with this kind of powers."

  "I remember. But when we talked with her parents they said that we have made a mistake. They had only a daughter and she was named Mina Gabrielle Reyes."

  "Cerebro doesn't make mistakes. Probably they wanted to hide the fact that she was a mutant. But what is intriguing me is the fact that two days ago, Cerebro picked up another mutant signature. The mutant name is Mina Gabrielle Reyes. And when I was getting ready to go recruit her, guess who phone called me? Mr. Reyes asking if I could take care of Mina. She's coming tomorrow here."

  "The question is: Why haven't they asked the same thing for Annabelle?. And how did Annabelle end up with the Brotherhood? Miami is far away from here and Mystique hasn't been gone."

  "Someone has recruited her."

  "Magneto..."

   Brotherhood House

Rain woke up with a headache that began to disappear with the seconds that passed. She woke up and went to the window. Moments later the door opened. Rain turned around to see the other female of the house, the mutant named Mystique. She turned back to the window.

  "After all you are just a lousy sixteen year old mutant." Mystique spoke sitting in the door frame. Rain swallowed the growing anger inside her and waved an 'whatever'. "I don't even know why Magneto bothers so bad with keeping you here. I showed I was right. You failed the test." Rain's anger grew bigger and bigger. "You are just a full of herself girl coming from mommy's arms that pretend to be an important and powerful person. Look at you. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Do you think you can hide behind thick make-up? You don't worth the effort of bringing you here." Rain exploded, her eyes becoming dark.

  "Do you think I want to be here? Do you think I want to be a part of your idiotic team?" Rain yelled. "Why don't you ask your precious boss, Magneto, why is he wanting me here? Because, hell with him and his threatenings, I'm sick of you, this house, the one that live in it and all the orders I receive!!! I did my job! I kicked the shit out of your enemies! But, damn it, after all I only have sixteen years and I have my powers for barely two months!!! What the heck do you want from me?!! To become a pro in four days?" Mystique backed off at the angry mutant, not from fear, she wasn't the type, but from a strange feeling of not annoying her and make her blow the house. Magneto had explained her how Rain's powers function and that are mostly controlled by emotions. "Don't play with me, Mystique, cause after the late events I'm capable of everything!" Rain said as she began to calm down. Mystique kept her cold look and said calmly.

  "You should rest. You used your powers at full potential and still, tomorrow you have school. The fact that I am the principal doesn't mean you can skip school. Good night." the blue skinned mutant said as she went to her room. Rain shut the door in the same moment and tried to calm down. Mystique even dared to say her 'good night'. What the heck was with that woman?

   Next day, Bayville High

Rain walked absently on the hallways, trying not to hit the students. An annoying voice caught her attention as she raised her head to see Jean Grey coming from the other direction, talking with her team mates, the ones that she had a fight last day and somewhere behind, Rogue. Rogue?!! What the heck was doing Rogue with them? It couldn't be... Rogue was a mutant, and she was a part of the enemy team. Rain tried to hide so that she couldn't be seen by the X-Men but too late, Rogue was already calling her name. She watched how the others made a face when they saw her. Rogue came in front of her saying that she had looked for her, but Rain barely heard. The other team members came.

  "Rogue, why are you talking with her?" Scott demanded adjusting his shades.

  "She's my friend, Rain. The one I talked about to you, Kitty."

  "She is the one that attacked us last night." Jean said coldly. Rogue's eyes widened.

  "You?!! You're from the Brotherhood?" Rogue asked just to confirm. Rain nodded. Rogue ran outside. Circe looked at the X-Men then went out. A firm hand caught her arm.

  "Stay away from her." Scott warned. Rain pulled her hand and got out. She searched for Rogue finally spotting her next to a big tree.

  "Rogue..." Rain began to speak in the moment she was near Rogue.

  "Just leave me alone!" Rogue shouted hitting the tree with her fist.

  "I'm sorry... This is all I want to say. I'm sorry." Rain said as she began to walk away.

  "You know," Rogue whispered more than talked as she turned her face towards her friend and enemy ", for the first time since I came here I found someone that I really thought it could be my friend. But in the next moments I find out that it's another lousy Brotherhood member." she continued bitterly.

  "I thought that in the moment I came here, you'd just shut up for a moment and let me talk. Instead you started to insult me. Life is a bitch. Who gave me the right of thinking that I've found a friend? As anyone else, you judge by appearances. Instead calling me 'a lousy Brotherhood member'. Did you ever put the question if I even want to be there? No, it's easier to throw stupid words. Thank you!" Rain yelled then walked away upset. Rogue remained next to the tree realizing that she had lost the only person that it could have been her friend. Rain walked angry looking for Lance to take her home. She spotted him next to a blonde cheerleader, laughing and getting closer. She made a face of disgust and whispered "Pathetic." loud enough for Duncan Mathews to hear and think that it was addressed to him. He shouted a 'Hey! Who do you think you are?' but Rain didn't bother to reply something and got straight to Lance and grabbed him by the collar in the moment he was leaping forward to kiss the cheerleader. He made a dumb-like face as he saw Rain in his face with a not so happy face.

  "Come on. I want to go home this instant. Leave your pathetic romances for later." she said and began to pull him after her towards the car. Lance shouted towards the cheerleader: "By, Cherry!" as Rain made another face of disgust. "Cherry..."

   Later, Brotherhood Boarding House

Rain walked trough her room from window to the door and back. She was all alone in the house. Mystique was playing principal at Bayville High as the others were playing students. Very hard to believe that they were actually taking classes because their IQ was the same of a boiled potato. Zero. Nothing. She opened her dresser and began to take out some clothes. White top, with black leather pants, a black jacket and white boots. She grabbed some keys and her wallet and got out. The only good thing that really happened to her in that day was tat when she got back her motocycle was there. She took her transparent sun glasses and put them on. She never wore helmet and this time  wasn't an exception. She got on the bike and departed from the house. There was time for big changes in her life. Really big.

A.N.: So this is chapter 5... Tell me what do you think about it. Good, bad, very bad? Review and tell me what you think.

PS: Sorry for the late update but I had important exams and automatically the access to my computer restricted for all this period. 


	6. Changes

**Angel by Face, Demon by Heart**

**Author: Illusen**

**Chapter 6: Changes**

   After 4 hours

Lance Alvers poured some milk in a glass and headed for the living room. A sudden knock in the front door made him almost spill the milk. He opened the door slowly, with no hurry. After all, if it was his house, actually Mystique's but it didn't really matter, and if the person at the door had something with them, it could wait until he wants to open.

  "Gosh, Lance. I thought it'll take you all night to open the door." Rain commented entering in the house with her hands full of shopping bags. Lance stared at her. 'She cut her hair!' he thought, his eyes widened. As Rain had said she made changes. Her hair was cut short, about 4 inches over shoulder length, and had the color changed from blonde to a brown/auburn color. She was dressed in a black leather suit and black boots and had darker make-up than ever. "What?" she said looking at the dumb-founded Lance with the milk in his hand.

  "Your hair..." he managed to say.

  "What? You don't like it?" she said trying to look at her hair.

  "You cut it and changed color. I thought you liked your natural color..."

  "I changed my mind." Rain said coldly as she went upstairs to her room. As she passed the living room the Brotherhood was surprised. What was it with her?

   Next day, Bayville High

Rain walked in hurry trough the students of Bayville High. She reached her locker and began to search for the history book. A hand appeared on the locker door that made Rain to jump a little. She turned her face towards the owner of the hand to see Duncan Mathews. Actually she didn't know his name but as all football players he was labeled as 'a very stupid and idiotic person'. She recognized him from yesterday when he shouted something after her but she wasn't paying attention.

  "I think we haven't been introduced." he said smiling.

  "I don't see the necessity of being introduced now." she replied sarcastically. Duncan ignored her and continued.

  "Duncan Mathews. How about seeing a movie together? Yesterday I pretended I haven't heard your insult. I think you own it to me."

  "Well, thank you, Dork-an but I'm not in the mood of going with someone right now. Especially not someone like you." Rain said as she took her book and headed for her classroom. Duncan felt his blood boiling.

  "I'll get you for that!" he shouted. "You'll beg me to go out with you."

  "Whatever you say..." Rain waved her hand.

She entered in the room and headed for her usual seat. She saw Rogue talking with an auburn haired girl, shoulder length, dressed in a plain white tank top and jeans. Rain didn't see her face but it felt strangely familiar. Lately all kind of things seemed familiar so she ignored the fact. Rogue noticed her and got up.

  "Hi." she said. Rain didn't answer so Rogue continued. "I want to apologize for yesterday. You were right, I haven't let you say a word but I insulted you. Rain, I'm sorry, but you have to understand me. I was a member of the Brotherhood and you don't know what are they capable of. They lied to me, made me think that the X-Men are the bad guys here, but the truth is that they are. If they are doing this to you, please reconsider all."

  "No, it isn't. Is something more complicated." Rain confessed then took a breath. "Fine, Rogue, I forgive you. You don't know in what kind of problems I'm involved. So I forgive you."

  "Thanks." Rogue smiled. "Rain, what the heck did you do to your hair?"

  "What?!! You don't like it either?"

  "I like it but what's up with this sudden change of hair color, clothing style."

  "Problems at the Brotherhood House... Please, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Who is the girl you were talking with?"

  "Oh, that... A new student at the Institute." Rogue answered as she turned towards the girl. "Gaby!!!" The girl turned around. Rain's eyes widened as she murmured: "Mina..." Gaby seemed as surprised as Rain only a word coming out from her mouth: "Anna..." Rogue looked amazed at both of them. "Wait a minute. You know each other?"

  "Yes." Rain answered not taking her eyes from Mina. "She's my sister..."

A.N.: Hey people this is chapter 6 from my story. So if you bothered to read, please review. I want to know what people are thinking about my story. And thanks to the ones that have reviewed. Thank you again :).

Next chapter will be up very soon.

  Illussen


	7. Supremacy

**Angel by Face, Demon by Heart**

**Author: Illusen**

**Chapter 7: Supremacy**

Rogue's eyes widened after hearing the word 'sister'. "How are you two sisters? Her parents said she is their only daughter."

  "My parents never accepted my... problem. So they banished me. Mina, what are you doing here? Why are you living at Xavier Institute? They all are- you know what."

  "I'm like them. Like you. Mother and father sent me here at Xavier Institute so that the professor could help me with harnessing my gift." the young girl explained. Rain felt her heart broken. They sent Mina in a place where she could live happily without being worried about what she is. But for her own person never bothered. She remembered the moment when her father yelled at her to get out of his house. She felt dizzy and started to breathe heavily. "I'm sorry. I don't feel so good..." she said and began to run.

   Brotherhood House

Her room was a mess. Blankets and pillows thrown over the room, a broken mirror, pictures thrown on the bed. Rain lied on the floor, next to a wall, hugging her knees and crying. The moment that had changed her life was replaying over and over again on front of her eyes.

Flashback

  "Annabelle, what have you done?" her father yelled.

  "Daddy..." she muttered sobbing staying next to a wall hugging her knees.

  "God, what have I raised into my own house?" he said again. In a corner a woman was crying also.

  "Daddy..." she sobbed again.

  "I want you out of my house immediately!!! You are a disgrace for my family, a menace! Get out!!!" the man yelled again. Rain looked desperately at her father. Was he really doing that? Was he throwing her out of the house?

  "Father..." she whispered.

  "Don't call me that. I'm not the father of a freak. My only daughter is Mina from now on. I don't know you!!! You were never born. Never!!!" he added as he stormed out of the room. More tears came out of her eyes. She just wanted that she had never been born.

Flashback

  "I hate you!!!" Rain yelled. "I hate you..." she added more in a whisper. "I hate you for all I suffered in the last two months. I hate you for banishing me. I hate for accepting Mina how she is. I hate you for not loving me. I hate you. Do you hear me? I hate you..." In the next moment Mystique entered very nervously and began to yell: "You did it again!!! You skipped classes-" then she noticed the mess from the room "-Circe, where do you think we are? Clean up this mess immediately!!!" Rain got up and made few steps towards Mystique. "Get out of my room!!!" she replied bitterly as she pushed Mystique out and shut the door.

    Next day

  "What's up with Rain?" Lance Alvers asked as he took his jeep keys. "It's school time and no sign of her."

  "Oh, I don't know. Yesterday she left school and Mystique went after her. They didn't argue like usual, Rain just shut the door in Mystique's face. You realize that she's very pissed off. I heard her talking with someone in the study. Pietro thinks that with Magneto. Right Pietro?" Todd explained.

  "Oh, yes. Rain was locked in her room all the day. I heard that she was crying. No one knows exactly why." Pietro confirmed.

  "What are you, bunch of morons, talking about? Do you think that school waits until you have finished your 'girl' talking?" Rain asked entering the living room. The boys noticed that something was changed at her. She always had a bad opinion about them but she never threw it in their faces.

   "You okay? You look more depressed than usual? You saw your ex boyfriend with other girl? This things happen." Lance teased.

  "Screw you, Lance. Go back to little Cherry and don't bother with my private life. None of your problem." she said then left.

  "You're taking your bike?" Lance asked. _"I hope you make an accident."_ Lance thought smiling at himself.

  "Yes. And I won't make an accident either. Sorry if that ruins your day." Rain replied shutting the door behind her.

  "Geez!!! Now she's a telepath or what?"

   Bayville High,

Mystique sat at her desk reading some tests. A shadow appeared behind her. "You're here." Mystique noticed.

  "The Sanctuary is ready. Now we have to see who's worthy  to go there. Call your students Mystique. Leave Rain the last. I have a special task for her." Magneto said.

  "Yes, sir."

Rain played absently with her pen. Math class wasn't one of her favorite classes. Finally the bell rang. She got up and headed for the door. She felt the looks that the X-Men were throwing to her. This day she haven't pissed them off, she haven't insulted them or treat them ironical. It wasn't her mood. She went straight to her locker and opened it. A piece of paper was hanging from the door.  Rain took it and read it. 'Come in the back of the school, next to the big tree, as soon as you receive this note. Signed 'M''.

  "Magneto or Mystique?" she wondered as she put her books and closed the locker.

  "Alright, I'm here. What do you want?" Rain shouted as she contemplated the empty spot that she was in.

  "To bring you news about Sanctuary."

  "Oh, Almighty Magneto... Why did you sign the note with M? You should have signed A.M. It suits you."

  "Are you finished? Mystique is informing the others who should they fight and I've come to announce you who's your adversary."

  "So why haven't sent your servant, Mystique, to tell me."

  "I wanted to say this to you personally." Rain raised her eyebrows. "How you well know, a new student had come to the Xavier Institute..." Rain's eyes widened.

  "You bastard!!!"

  "You can call me that if you want. Anyway, I want you to fight with Mina. And don't you even think of letting her win." Magneto added. The smile plastered on his face was evident.

  "You're kidding, right? I'm not fighting with my own sister..."

  "You have to. If you don't obey my orders, you know what happens. It's better to fight with her, I assure you."

  "Son of a bitch." Rain clenched her teethes. 

  "A good fighter doesn't have this kind of weaknesses. I'm trying to get rid of yours."

  "Fuck you!!!" Magneto simply ignored her insults.

  "The fight will take place tomorrow at 4P.M. in front of the Institute. Her friends won't bother you."

  "I hope you rot in hell, you heartless monster." Rain said full of anger.

  "I've said what I had to say. I remind you: Her life depends on your decision. Have a good day." Magneto finished and took off in the air. Rain went back to the school. This day sucked.

   Next day

A beautiful Saturday morning. The Sun was shining, little birds were singing. Apparently a perfect day. Not for Annabelle Kettler. Today she had to fight her own sister in order to protect her life. The plan of Magneto, one of the most powerful mutant in the world. The man that she hated with passion since the first day she met him. That cursed day, the day when her life became a living nightmare. A loud shout calling her codename interrupted these thoughts. Mystique, another well trained mutant but with a volcanic temper. And the most annoying person in the whole Universe. Rain went downstairs. The other members of the Brotherhood, a team of assholes, which she hated but she was obligated to be a member. Well, she wasn't a real member but when they fought she was on their side no matter who they fought.

  "And we thought that you won't honor us with your presence..." Mystique teased her.

  "Get a life." Rain replied as she passed them and went outside. Moments later she took off on her bike.

The Institute

Mina Reyes got down from the car then waved a hand to her friend.

  "Bye Dotty. See you Monday. Thank you for the ride. Come on Dean." Mina said to her friend as a boy with brown hair and brown eyes got out of the car.

  "Bye." the girl named Dotty said as she started her car.

  "That was humiliating." the boy said. "Me with two girls in a car."

  "If you preferred to walk home why didn't you said?" Mina answered laughing as she put her hand on the gate scanner.

  "Welcome Gabrielle Reyes. Security deactivated." Cerebro's voice announced as the gate began to open. A shadow landed behind her. Mina and Dean turned around.

  "Hello sister." Rain said as she formed a ball of energy. She threw it into Dean. He sailed trough the air for 5 feet then landed on the ground unconscious. 

  "Anna?!! What are you doing here?" Rain didn't answer. She raised her hands as she formed glowing blue circles. "Anna!!! What are you doing?" Mina asked panicked. Rain threw the circles that surrounded Mina's wrists. Rain waved her hand as Mina went backwards. When she reached the wall, the circles entered into the wall making impossible for Mina to move. "Anna!!!" Mina shouted desperately. Rain began to move towards her. "If it is about the fact that our parents haven't accepted you, we can talk. I'm not responsible of that. I tried to convince father about letting you to stay home. But he didn't want to listen. He said that it was the best for all of us. Anna, please. Let me go." Rain was now facing her. She formed in her hand a ball of electricity.

  "I'm sorry, sister." she said then put her hand on her. Mina's eyes widened then she passed out. The circles disappeared and Mina fell down. Rain sighed. After this Mina will probably hate her. She only hoped that in one day Mina would understand that it was for her own good. A huge metal ball landed in front of her. What? Magneto couldn't afford better ways of transportation? The ball opened. Rain got into it. The doors or whatever those were closed and the sphere began to fly towards Asteroid M.

   Asteroid M

Rain felt that the sphere had stopped. It opened quickly revealing a bad illuminated room made from metal. Rain jumped out. She saw the other spheres there which meant that the others have finished their battles. A huge door opened in front of her. She moved towards it. After she passed it the door closed with a hard thud. In front of her it was Magneto, the Brotherhood and a very changed Sabertooth.

  "I knew you will do the right thing." Magneto said. Rain just threw a evil look at him. She noticed the tubes that contained the sleeping winners from the other team. Jean Grey, Rogue, and Storm. She also noticed Professor Xavier in another tube.

  "Where is Mystique?" she asked.

  "She lost her fight. She doesn't deserve to be here." Magneto answered.

  "I'm glad you realized it. So what are we going to do?"

  "We are going to evolve. Right now Scott and his brother are in the Genetic Enhancer." Rain raised an eyebrow. "Scott? How did the leader of the X-Men accepted to go there?"

  "I never said that all the winners will accept this. Sometimes you have to force them." Magneto answered somehow smiling. "Now for the proper audience." he added as he waved a hand. Storm, Jean Grey, Rogue and Professor Xavier woke up. The huge door of the Genetic Enhancer opened. The remaining X-Men looked terrified at what the two teenagers, Scott Summers and Alex Masters had become. "Your hands won't hurt you anymore, Alex." Alex smiled. "Come on Scott; show us the color of your eyes." Magneto added as Scott removed his shades revealing his black eyes. "Another advantage of this evolution. Your emotions have been removed so you can fully concentrate at our purpose."

  "You brainwashed them..." Rain said.

  "Airplane." Sabertooth announced from the radar.

  "Let's see our visitors." Magneto said as he opened a door in the ceiling. He waved his hand to bring down the plane but nothing happened. "No metal?" he asked turning to Professor Xavier. The professor raised his shoulders and smiled. "Scott, Alex, defend us." The boys went on one platform and shot a blast towards the plane. It hit it and the plane came down. Scott and Alex began to run. The plane stopped not far from the gathered mutants. Wolverine, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Spyke, Toad, Crystal (Mina) and Eclipse (Dean) jumped out of the plane. Mystique got out too. "Mystique, you never knew how to lose." Magneto said as he raised two metal pipes and attacked Mystique. Wolverine cut the wires that were holding the glass tubes and released the captive X-Men.

  "Where is the jet?" he asked.

  "On the deck." professor Xavier answered.

  "Go there!" he yelled but before he could do something else Sabertooth attacked him.

  "Heh, problems." Rain said as she watched how the X-Men and Brotherhood fought.

  "You!!!" she heard behind her. She turned around to see Dean, the boy that she fought earlier. "I own you one." he added as he threw something black from his hands. Rain jumped to dodge it.

  "You were in a bad place at a bad moment. Not my fault." Rain replied as she dodged another attack.

  "It doesn't matter." he said as he walked forward. Rain then noticed a piece ceiling that was ready to fall on her opponent. Okay, she was evil but not that evil. She began to run towards and jumped on him. They landed few feet distance from the piece of ceiling that fell. The only problem was that it was blocking their way out and the asteroid was ready to fall apart. Dean opened his eyes which he had closed in the moment of the impact. She saw Rain that opened her eyes too and smiled at him. She got up and looked at the blockade then said. "You realize that this is your fault."

  "What?"

  "If you wouldn't have come with your revenge plans we wouldn't be here." Rain explained studying the rocks.

  "Now it's my fault? It wasn't me who attacked first."

  "But you attacked me here." Rain replied. "Stay back." she said as she made few steps back. Her eyes began to glow.

  "What are you doing?"

  "I'm saving your ass for the second time. First I wanted to charge up the rocks but the explosion would have killed us both. So I'm trying something else." Rain explained. Her hands began to glow as well and moments later she was throwing electricity bolts towards the rocks.

  "By the way, what's your name?"

  "Rain."

  "Rain... Interesting... Well, Rain, it's just me or it's this a door?" Dean said ironically showing a huge metal door. Rain didn't turn, she continued her work.

  "That door leads to the Sphere Room. The spheres are metal balls controlled only by magnetism. No use for us. Plus, the door is controlled by magnetism as well. It would take us ages to break it up. Satisfied?"

  "Oh, sorry, all knowing, super powerful eighteen year girl." he replied annoyed.

  "Sixteen."

  "What?"

  "I'm sixteen not eighteen. Actually, I'll be seventeen next month."

  "You look much older than you are." Dean said as he looked at her.

  "Thank you! Next you will tell me that I have one hundred years."

  "Don't be offended. I only-"

  "And here we go..." Rain said as a rock blew up leaving them enough space to get out. "Move! We don't have time to lose. The Asteroid will blow up." she added and got out. "Go to the others." she said as she noticed Magneto fighting with Mystique.

  "What about you?" Dean asked.

  "I have some unfinished business. Go!"

  "Fine." Dean answered and began to run towards the exit. Rain looked at Magneto who was chasing Mystique with two flying pipes. Her eyes began to glow and she began to fly towards Magneto. She caught the pipes in her hands and charged them up then threw them into a wall. The wall exploded sending Mystique into the Genetic Enhancer. Magneto went after her. The room lit up as the structure of the Asteroid began to tremble. Rain felt the radiations from the Enhancer weakening her powers. She fell down not having the power to get up and run to save her life. But she smiled. Magneto and Mystique will die with her.

   Meanwhile, on the deck

The X-Men and Brotherhood rushed to the Jet.

  "All here?" Wolverine asked as he waited for the others to get on the plane.

  "Excepting Rain. She said she has some unfinished business to take care of." Dean announced.

  "Stupid kid." Wolverine said annoyed. "I'm going after her." he added and began to run to the main room of Asteroid M. Few pieces of ceiling fell behind him but not as big to block their way out. Wolverine knew that if he won't hurry, both of them will die. Finally he spotted her lying on the floor. He raised her from the ground.

  "Kid!!!" he yelled. "Kid!!!" Rain opened slightly her eyes.

  "Yeah." she murmured.

  "You can walk?" he asked.

  "No..."

  "Shit!!!" Wolverine said and put her in his arms then began to run to the Jet. He finally reached it and put her down. "Storm!!! Take care of her and let's get the hell out of here." Logan said and started the X-Jet.

  "What about Scott and Alex?" Jean asked staying at the door.

  "It was their choice." professor Xavier answered.

  "Wait. They're coming." Jean noticed happy. The platform began to collapse dragging the X-Jet with it. Wolverine made desperate maneuvers to establish the plane and bring Scott and Alex on board but he had to land down. Scott and Alex used their powers to jump from the Asteroid without being hurt then destroyed it.

So this was the end of the great plan of Magneto. And his end. He died in his own Sanctuary. The X-Men didn't know that before Asteroid M blew up two spheres flied away.

A.N.: So this is chapter 7. I'm sorry if the words aren't exactly like in 'The Cauldron' but I couldn't remember all. I'm not so good at describing fight scenes so this chapter might have some mistakes. I'm sorry for any mistakes once again. Well, this is a pretty long chapter and first I thought of dividing it in two chapters but I changed my mind. I worked a little more than usual on this chapter so please after you read review. Tell me if there are mistakes and what do you think about it. And keep an eye for the next chapter.

Illussen    


	8. Decision

**Angel by Face, Demon by Heart**

**Author: Illusen**

**Chapter 8: Decision **

She woke up in her room at the Boarding House. It all seemed so confuse. Then she remembered what happened. Magneto. Asteroid M. The fight she had with the X-Men and later Magneto and Mystique entering in the Genetic Enhancer while Asteroid M was falling apart. The radiations had weakened her and she fell down to sleep. Then, Wolverine, one of her so-called enemies took her out of there. He saved her life. Why did he do that? Then she remembered. Magneto and Mystique remained on the Asteroid. They were dead. She was free. Free to go. But free to go where? She took a decision. Rain got out from the bed and went downstairs.

  "Rain! You feeling better?" Lance asked.

  "Yes." she replied.  
  "Where are you going?" Rain didn't answer. "Back to normal already." Rain went out of the house. She stopped and raised her hands then let them drop fast. She began to fly with incredible speed towards Xavier Institute for the Gifted Youngsters. In couple of minutes she was there. Rain landed somewhere in the left side of the mansion. When she was ready to go in the front of the mansion a noise made her to turn around. A dark figure was in front of her. Her eyes widened as she pushed the figure down and put a foot on its chest.  
  "Ow!" the figure cried as she pushed harder. Rain formed a little ball of energy to make light. At the low light she recognized the boy named Dean.

  "You?!! Again?!!" she said surprised taking her foot off him.  
  "We have to stop meeting like this." Dean said as he got up.   
  "What the heck are you doing here at 11PM?" Rain asked.  
  "What am I doing here? I live here. What are you doing here?"  
  "I asked you first!!!" Rain objected.  
  "Fine. Professor Xavier asked me to scan the area for any intruders because he felt someone."  
  "Scan?" Rain asked raising an eyebrow.

  "My powers. Enhanced senses and night vision. It's night."  
  "Oh, you're a feral..."  
  "Yes. Now, what are you doing here?"  
  "I want to talk with the professor." Rain explained.  
  "You could have used the intercom. You know, from the gate... Easier for all of us."  
  "Shut up, smart ass. Just take to the Professor."  
  "Okay, okay." Dean said beginning to walk. Rain followed. "Tell me Rain. Why did you choose to honor us with your visit at this time. You could have come tomorrow."

  "Am I disturbing you? I saw that you don't like me. I feel the same. But I heard that the doors of this Institute are always open. That means 11 PM as well!!!" Rain replied angry. This boy was starting to annoy her really bad.

  "If you say so. So what do you want to talk with the Professor. I remember you, we're enemies. You should thank me for taking you to see professor X. After the rules you should be out of here long time ago." Dean said opening the main door of the Institute. Rain entered very angry.

  "And who exactly would have kicked me out of here?" Rain asked.

  "You're looking at him." Rain burst into laugh. "You?!!"  
  "Don't you dare laugh at me!!!" Dean said annoyed. Rain stopped from laughing.

  "Or what?" she asked folding her arms stubbornly and raising an eyebrow.

  "You don't want to find out..." Dean said as his eyes changed becoming like cat eyes in the dark. Rain's eyes began to glow in purple/blue.

  "Let's see you, boy." she added. Dean was ready to attack.

  "Dean, Rain... Please calm down." professor Xavier said coming into the foyer where Dean and Rain were fighting. Dean and Rain's eyes went back to normal.

  "Professor, I..." Dean began.

  "Dean, what did I say to you? Control your emotions. It doesn't matter how bad something makes you angry, you have to hold back your powers. She did until you used your powers."

  "I'm sorry, professor. It won't happen again. I just-"

  "I understand you, Dean. You can go to your room now. I'll talk with Rain."

  "Okay, professor." Dean said as he went upstairs. He threw a dirty look to Rain as he passed her. Rain just grinned.

  "Tell me, Rain. Why did you want to see me?" professor Xavier asked as he began to walk towards his study. "You don't mind continuing the conversation in my office?" He opened the door and went behind his desk.

  "No, not at all." Rain answered.

  "Please, have a seat." Rain sat in an armed chair in front of Xavier.

  "I want to join your team." Rain began.

  "And why's that?"

  "I'm sick of the Brotherhood. Actually, I never wanted to be a member of the Brotherhood. Magneto made me."

  "How?"

  "Blackmail. My parents banished me. I was alone. he came to me and offered me help. I didn't want it. But he said that if I don't come, he will kill my sister."

  "Mina?"

  "Yes. He made me fight with her. His excuse was that he wanted me to get rid of weaknesses. But now he's dead. I'm free."

  "I doubt he is dead. Magneto could have escaped from Asteroid M."

  "I really hope that not." Rain said bitterly. "At least he's gone. He won't bother me anymore."

  "Yes. Well, Rain, you're accepted at the Institute. I'll show you to a room but first I need some information about you." professor Xavier said as he took a piece of paper and a pencil.

  "Of course."

  "Name."

  "Annabelle Kettler."

  "Not Reyes?"

  "No, my father changed my name after my powers appeared."

  "And Rain?"

  "It's a nickname."

  "Age."

  "16. Actually 17 next month."

  "Birth date."

  "May, 19."

  "Height."

  "5'10""

  "Weight."

  "125lbs."

  "Your powers' origin."

  "I don't know..."

  "What can you do?"

  "Well I charge up things, I have electricity powers and I melt things."

  "Yes. Thank you, Rain. Tomorrow I'll call you for a blood sample." Rain made a face. "You don't like them? Nobody does. I also have to take your fingerprints for the scanners. Okay?"

  "Yeah, I guess..."

  "Did you bring anything with you?"

  "My stuff? No. I wasn't sure of you accepting me here so I left them at the Boarding House. I'll take them tomorrow."

  "Good. Welcome to the Institute. I hope you will enjoy staying here. Now let me show you to your room."

A.N.: This is chapter 8. After me it's a little boring but I had to put it. Rain comes to live at the Institute. How the other X-Men will see this? We don't know. Well, I know but I don't want to tell.

  I know that Rain would fit better at the Brotherhood but if she doesn't likes them where else could she go than to the X-men? I just want to make clear a thing. Rain doesn't like the X-Men excepting few persons. And she's not coming at the Institute as a new recruit. The new recruits will come later. How you all saw she comes immediately after the Cauldron. Right then, the new recruits were in their houses, sleeping.

  Review, please.

Illussen

   
  


	9. Reality or Just a Bad Dream?

**Angel by Face, Demon by Heart**

**Author: Illusen**

**Chapter 9: Reality or Just a Bad Dream?**

Rain woke up at 5 AM. Breakfast was at 7AM and she wanted to go at the Brotherhood House to get her things in these free hours. She was already dressed because Professor Xavier didn't want her to fly at night. So she was dressed in her yesterday clothes. She went to the her bathroom and remade her make-up. After finishing this she went to the balcony. In the next minutes, she was at the Brotherhood Boarding House. She entered. trying to be quiet but in the moment she got in all the members of the Brotherhood jumped in front of her.

  "Where the heck have you been?" (Lance)

  "What did you do last night?" (Todd)

  "Are you okay?" (Pietro)

  "Did you bring something to eat?" (It's obviously who asks this :))

  "I'm alright! I'm alright! Now let me pass." Rain replied and wanted to go upstairs.

  "But where have you been?" Lance asked again. "We've been worried."

  "Yeah. You left the house at 11 PM." Todd added.

  "Being weakened after that fight from Asteroid M." Pietro said.

  "Still, did you bring some food?"

  "Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute... You, worried for me?" Rain asked surprised. That was something new.

  "Kinda. You are a member of the Brotherhood." Lance explained. Rain looked down.

  "Not anymore."

  "What?" the boys asked at the same time.

  "Last night I was at the X-Men. Professor Xavier accepted me. I'm sorry boys. In the last days I was starting to like you. But if you're clever, you will do the same."

  "We can't. Each one of us has something with an X-Man. Me with Summers, Pietro with Daniels, Todd with Nightcrawler and Blob with Jean."

  "Well, I have problems. With Scott, and Jean, and Logan, and Dean, and Mina, and Evan... And so on."

  "Impressive list. What did you do?" Pietro asked.

  "It doesn't matter. Well, boys, good bye. I'm really sorry. In the first moment I saw you I thought that you are a couple of morons. Now I'm starting to change my mind... but, unfortunately, it's too late. I can't be a member of the Brotherhood. Magneto made me to come. Now that he's gone I'm free to forget all he did to me. Staying here would make me remember everything that happened to me in the last few months. I'm really sorry." she said as she began to go upstairs. The Brotherhood members looked at each other.

  "Hey, Rain. We understand you. We hated you because you were always trying to make us feel like we were the worst persons in the Universe. But now we understand why you were so bitter. The experience that we live make us stronger and colder in the same time. We don't really know what happened to you but we feel sorry for you." Lance said.

  "Things can't be the same if you're going to live with the X-Geeks. Practically you will become our enemy. But there has to be made exceptions. We don't have to be enemies." Pietro continued.

  "But we can't be good friends either." Lance added.

  "We can just ignore you, and you will ignore us."

  "That's okay with me." Rain replied. With these last words, she went to her room.

The front gates of the Institute. opened letting Rain to walk in. She stopped her motorcycle in the front of the Institute. Professor Xavier was already waiting for her. She looked at the watch. It was showing 6:30 A.M.

  "Good morning, professor." she said trying to be polite.

  "Good morning, Anna." the professor replied. "I see you went after your things. You can go in your room to arrange your clothes. But I have to ask to you to come into my study at 7:05 A.M. I want to present you to the students as the newest member of the X-Men."

  "Sure." she said.

Rain entered her room. She put her bags on the bed and opened them. She tossed her clothes into the dresser and threw the other things in different drawers of the furniture in her room. Ready with the unpacking. She changed her clothes taking a pair of black, large jeans, a white shirt and white sneakers. She looked into the mirror to check her make up and added some purple lipstick (like Rogue). The thick, black make up was okay. As she was looking in the mirror, only a thought was in her mind; What will the X-men do when they'll find out that she is the newest member of the team. She looked again at the watch, it was showing 7 A.M. "Time to go." she thought as she left her room.

She knocked at the office door. Professor Xavier told her to come in.

  "Please, come in. I told you that today I have to take a blood sample and to add you in Cerebro's database." As professor Xavier said this, he pressed a button. The wall from the left raised revealing Cerebro. Professor Xavier put Cerebro's helmet on his head.

  _"Welcome, professor Xavier."_ Cerebro's voice announced.

  "Open database. Search mutant Annabelle Kettler."

  _"Mutant found. Profile incomplete. Missing fingerprints."_

  "Prepare scanner."

  _"Scanner ready."_ a portion of the console where Cerebro was raised revealing a scanner.

  "Put your hand there." Rain put her hands on it. The scanner lighted up. Her fingerprints appeared on the screen. "Add fingerprints to profile."

  _"Profile complete."_

  "Transmit authorization."

 _ "Transmitting... Ready." _Professor Xavier put Cerebro's helmet down.

  "Now you have access into the mansion. After school please come to the hospital wing to take a blood sample. I will give you then some codes you will need while you live here. Okay?" Rain nodded. "Good. Now let's go present you to the students."

As usual in the kitchen was crowded. Every X-Man hurried to eat something before going to school or wherever they had to go. Professor Xavier coughed to get their attention. They looked at him.

  "Good morning, Professor." Kitty Pryde said.

  "Good morning. I'm sorry I'm interrupting you but I have something important to tell."

  "No problem professor. What happened?" Scott Summers said.

  "I want to tell you that the team has a new member." The X-Men seemed surprised. "Come in." the professor added. Rain entered in the kitchen with her arms folded. She wanted to appear serious but seeing the looks on the X-Men's faces was too much for her. Scott's mouth dropped seeing her and Jean almost spilled the food in her mouth. She smiled at them. "Good morning."

  "Professor!!! You're crazy?!! She's the enemy!!! She works for Magneto. She is EVIL." Scott protested.

  "May I remind you that SHE is right here." Rain replied. "And I was the enemy. I worked for Magneto. I was EVIL."

  "I know it's hard for you to accept her but she's not your enemy anymore. You accepted Rogue. Think is a similar situation. You can accept her too."

  "That was different. Rogue didn't know the truth about us. Rain knew it all the time."

  "You don't why I worked for Magneto."

  "Then why don't you tell us."

  "I'd rather not."

  "Scott, please." the professor interfered. "Anyone has the right to keep secrets. It's not a pleasant thing to talk about, that's why she doesn't want to talk about it. Trust her. Trust me."

  "It's too hard." Scott said and left the room. The others followed him.

  "I don't blame him." Rain said.

  "You have to understand them. It's hard to accept you as a friend when you were enemies since the moment you met."

  "I knew this would be their reaction. Or maybe I did a mistake coming here." Rain replied and left the professor.

   Bayville High

  "I don't know how the professor can ask us to trust her." Scott whispered to Jean showing Rain that was at her locker few feet from them.

  "I don't know either. But if the professor says that we can trust her, maybe we can trust her."

  "We don't know what she thinks. Jean!!!" Scott said, an idea coming into his mind.

  "What?"

  "You can read her mind. Then we'll know if we can trust her."

  "Scott, you know I don't use my powers for this kind of things."

  "Just once, Jean. Please!!! Do it for me." Jean hesitated but in a final she accepted. She put her hands to her head and began to scan Rain's mind. At her locker Rain felt a strange nausea then her eyes glowed for a couple of seconds. Then she felt Jean in her mind.

  "Jean, I'd be really grateful if you would stop trying to read my mind." she said then turned her head to Jean and Scott. Jean opened her eyes and whispered to Scott.

  "She kicked me out." Rain left.

  "How did she do that?" Scott asked.

  "I don't know. I entered in her mind but I couldn't see anything. I just felt a lot of hatred, anger, sadness. Before I could sense anything else an older image of her appeared and knocked me out of her mind." Jean explained.

  "That's strange. Why older?"

  "I have no clue. And it was blonde, like Rain was before changing it to brown."

  "You think we should tell this to the professor?"

  "Yeah, right! We'll tell him that I tried to read her mind without her wanting." Scott made a face.

A weak light lighted the darkness. She sat there trying to see where she was.

  "Help me!!!" a woman voice shouted in the dark. She could feel the pain in the voice but it was so dark around her, she couldn't see anything. The voice grew louder and louder. The shout was making her hart bleed and she began to cry.

  "Where are you?" she yelled as she stepped back.

  "Help me." the voice said again, this time behind her. She turned around. A woman, about her height, dressed in white, with a white veil covering her face, excepting the eyes. She tried to see who was behind the veil but she couldn't see anything. She looked in her bright blue eyes, feeling the pain and she saw the tears forming in them. "Help me." the woman pleaded again extending a hand.

  "Who are you?" she asked. Instead of answering the woman touched her temples. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them it was into a room, resembling like a prison cell. The woman laid on the floor, unconscious. She now saw some bleeding wounds on her back. She wanted too help her but when she touched the woman the room vanished, the darkness surrounding her once again. Suddenly a pair of glowing bright blue/green eyes appeared in front of her. She screamed. Rain woke up sweating and breathing hard. She looked around the room scared. Suddenly she looked at her hands. Blood. It was blood on her hand. Logan entered the room followed by Ororo and Mina. Rogue and Kitty passed trough the wall. The other came in the room in the next moments. Professor Xavier entered the last and approached her bed.

  "What happened?" he asked. Rain looked at him.

  "Blood." she whispered then looked at her hand. Indeed, it was blood on her fingertips. The professor was surprised. The X-Men looked at each other.

  "Blood." she whispered again. Suddenly all went dark and the veiled woman appeared in front of her again. The woman touched her forehead. A burning ache hit her making her to yell. She opened her eyes and saw the X-Man surrounding her bed then she passed out.

A.N. Well, sorry for the late update but I wasn't home the last week. And I had some problems with this chapter too. You know, when annoying little kids come to your house and searches trough your stuff and your mother doesn't say anything... Well such an annoying kid, my cousin to be more exactly, came at my house and said he knows to work with a computer, blah, blah, blah. Well, he deleted this chapter and I had to rewrite it. Stupid kids!!! Oh, anyway, hope you like it. I don't think it's boring, I think I brought mystery in this story. I plan to make a really good story about Rain's life and this is just the beginning. Review please. I need to know what you think about my story. And I thank to all that have reviewed until now. It's really nice to know that someone bothers to read your story.

   Bye...  


	10. Bleeding Heart

**Angel by Face, Demon by Heart**

**Author: Illusen**

**Chapter 10: Bleeding Heart**

Rain woke up, a powerful light placed in her face stopping her from seeing anything. She raised her hand and touched it in a moment the light went off. She realized that she's in the hospital wing. The headache was persisting plus some others back aches. She felt like someone has just cut her back. The she heard the Professor talking with Logan and Ororo. She wasn't sure cause all the things that happened to her in the last hours have been so confusing and made her to feel like she was hit by a truck.

  "Look Charles. The girl has just come to the Institute and she's bringing problems." Logan said.

  "And that's why we are here. To help her." Ororo said. "I know you don't like her, but if Charles says she can be trusted then she can be trusted."

  "I don't know Charles. I want her far away from here. Scott is right. She's the enemy, we can't pretend that nothing ever happened.

Rain closed her eyes, tears forming in them. She knew this wasn't the right place for her.

It was 2 A.M. and Rain waited that all from the Institute fell asleep. She got up from the bed and went to her room. She dressed in her usual uniform, the one that she had when she was with Magneto and took a trench coat over. She took the motorcycle keys and went to the garage. She was dizzy, probably the professor had given her something to sleep, but she was feeling better. The head ache was gone but the pain in the back was still there. It wasn't good for her to drive, especially that a storm began but she wanted to go as far away as possible. She got on the motorcycle and departed from the Institute. When she was half a mile away from it, all went dark and she fainted. The motorcycle hit a tree, throwing in the same time Rain into another tree. The motorcycle exploded but no one was there to see it.

Dean Anders couldn't sleep. He was thinking about what the professor had said. To accept Rain. But how? She was the enemy. It was easy to think like Scott, to hate her and make her go back at the Brotherhood but there were other things. She saved his life twice. If she was so evil how Scott said why did she do that? He could easily think as the professor and accept her but she attacked him when was the fight for Asteroid M and she was so annoying. And she didn't want to tell why did she come to the X-Men. Suddenly a disturbing noise interrupted his thoughts. Wait a minute, it was a motorcycle. He woke up and looked at the window. He saw a dark figure leaving with a motorcycle. He used his night vision to see who it was. Rain? He knew it. The girl was a traitor. Probably she went to tell the Brotherhood the access codes from the Institute or who knows what important things professor told to her.

  "Oh, no, you don't." he said and dressed quickly then raced to the garage and took the X-Van. At half a mile from the Institute, not far away form him, he saw an explosion. He speeded to that place and what he saw terrified him. Rain's motorcycle had exploded. But where was she? He got out from the car and looked around. Finally he saw her near a tree, probably unconscious. He went to her and took her in his arms. "Rain! Rain! Anna!" he called her. No response. He felt she had pulse but it was weak and it was still weakening. Then he noticed a bleeding wound on her head. "Jesus." he said panicked. He went back to the car and put her on the back seat. He got into the car and started the car. The way back to the Institute was one hell of a race. Her life depended on how fast will he get her to the Institute. Finally he got to the Institute, took her in his arms and entered. "Professor!!! Professor!!! Professor!!!" he yelled. The professor appeared from a corner sleepy but when he saw Rain laying unconscious and hurt in Dean's arms the sleep disappeared and he become worried.

  "What happened?" he asked coming closer.

  "She had an accident. I found her and brought her back here."

  "Let's get her to the hospital wing." Meanwhile the other X-Men appeared wondering what happened. Mina and Rogue become panicked when saw Rain and the others just very, very worried.

After hours of waiting, the professor finally came out in the waiting room. The one there, meaning Mina, Rogue, Dean, Logan and Ororo looked at him.

  "She's better. You brought her at the right moment." The X-Men breathed relieved. "Now she is in a coma. There's nothing we can do right now. All depends on her." An awkward silence fell between them.

  "Why did she leave?" Logan asked breaking the silence. All looked at him.

  "I thought she went to meet the Brotherhood. That's why I followed her." dean explained.

  "I don't think so." Ororo spoke for the first time.

  "I don't think that either." Professor Xavier agreed.

  "I know the real reason she left." Rogue said. All looked at her. She showed to the professor a piece of paper.

  "What is that?" Mina asked. The professor looked over it and looked at Rogue.

  "Why didn't you show this to me earlier?"

  "I just saw it in my room when Dean yelled and woke us all up."

  "What is that, Chuck?" Logan asked and took the paper from his hands. After he finished reading, he threw the paper and stormed out of the room shutting the door behind him. Mina took the paper and began to read it loud.

_"Rogue,_

_I have chosen you to give the good news to the X-Men. I'm leaving. I never stayed in a place where nobody likes me. The X-Men aren't how you described them. I thought they will accept me, I thought at least you will accept me. But I was wrong. If Scott doesn't like a person, all of the team doesn't like it. I don't blame you. I attacked you. I was the enemy, and I thought that the X-Men will notice the fact that I switched sides. If the team doesn't trust Professor Xavier about the things he said about me, how can I ever expect to trust me about the things I said? How __Logan__ said, I'm only a problem. So I left the Institute, I don't want to disturb him; I don't want to disturb you; I don't want to disturb anyone. I brought problems to the Institute from the first day I came. __Logan__ was right. You know, living with the Brotherhood is piece of cake. On the other side, living with the X-Men remains difficult no matter how hard I try. Please say thanks to Professor Xavier and Ororo, they were the only ones that really wanted me to stay here. I hope that all the team will have a pleasant life without me at the Institute. _

_  Rain   _

The X-Men, excepting professor Xavier and Storm, looked down at the ground, feeling guilty. Her words were somehow so bitter but she was right.

A.N.: So what do you think about this chapter? Rain is so bad. She made them feel guilty for her accident. Well, they deserve it!!!


End file.
